


Hey Jude

by Accidental_Ducky



Series: Carrying On [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:51:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slowly, Robbie began to calm down, his ear pressed against Dean's chest, and the soothing sounds of the steady heartbeat and Dean's humming had him relaxing. As relaxed as he was, Robbie still wasn't asleep yet. "Hey, Jude, don't make it bad," Dean begins to sing softly, the same song his mother would sing to him when he was little. "Take a sad song and make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jude

Dean wasn't sure what woke him up at first, his thoughts slowly and groggy as he looked around the dark room he shared with his wife. Was it a monster? He sat up and was grabbing for the pistol he kept in the bedside table when he heard the noise, a soft whimpering coming from across the room. That was when Dean finally realized what had happened, his son was awake again. Robbie has been sick all week and was up more than usual during the night because of his stomach ache. Dean casts a glance over his shoulder at his sleeping wife, Liza's blonde hair spread out on the pillow and her face relaxed in her sleep. That right there stopped him from waking her up; she needed her sleep more than Dean needed his. With a grunt, Dean rises off the bed and limps across the room where the crib was.

Robbie looks up at him, obviously not pleased that it wasn't Liza that came to his rescue. "Hey, little man," Dean greets with a soft smile. Robbie's whimpering turned to real tears as Dean picked him up and cradled him against his chest. "Come on, kiddo, don't be like that." Robbie only cried louder and it was a miracle that Liza didn't hear him. All the blonde did was let out a sigh and turn over, still completely asleep. Wincing from his son's loud cries, Dean decides to take him down to the living room and stay there until Robbie calmed down. "It's alright, Robbie, Daddy had you now."

"M-m-m," he tried to say, still learning how to form the words," Ma!" Dean takes the stairs at a snail's pace, not wanting to move Robbie too much in case it made him feel sicker. As Robbie continued to cry, Dean sat in the worn arm chair that Liza had claimed after their son was born. Bobby didn't complain too much about it since she was his niece, but Dean had seen the old coot's lips turned up in a smile when he thought no one was watching. "Ma," Robbie cries again, making it obvious who he wanted, but Dean wouldn't wake Liza up unless he had no other choice.

"No, you're getting me tonight." He begins to hum, lightly bouncing Robbie the way he's seen Liza do when Robbie began to scream. Slowly, Robbie began to calm down, his ear pressed against Dean's chest, and the soothing sounds of the steady heartbeat and Dean's humming had him relaxing. As relaxed as he was, Robbie still wasn't asleep yet. " _Hey, Jude, don't make it bad_ ," Dean begins to sing softly, the same song his mother would sing to him when he was little. " _Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better_.  _Hey, Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her. The minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better_." Dean stares down at the baby he'd helped to make, taking in Robbie's tiny nose and tuft of dark blonde hair. He was perfect in Dean's eyes, as perfect as his mother was despite how much Robbie looks like him. He was sleeping now, breaths deep and even despite the tiny tongue that pokes out every now and again.

Carefully, Dean gets to his feet, but the moment he'd stopped singing, Robbie was awake and beginning to whimper again. Quickly, Dean sat back down, staring at his son with wide eyes. "Ma, m-ma!"

" _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain; don't carry the world upon your shoulders, for well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool by making his world a little colder_." Robbie relaxed again, and even Dean was relaxing in the armchair. Freeing one hand, he reclines the chair and makes himself a little more comfortable with Robbie lying flat on his chest with his head pressed over Dean's heart. " _Hey Jude, don't let me down, you have found her, now go and get her. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better_." It was growing harder to keep his eyes open now, but he wasn't about to get up until he knew Robbie was sound asleep. " _So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin. You're waiting for someone to perform with, and don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do. The movement you need is on your shoulder._..."

Slowly, both boys fell asleep in the rickety old chair, and that's how Elizabeth found them the next morning.


End file.
